


Falling Apart

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Crush, Dalton Academy, Friendship, M/M, Quirt, Skank!Kurt, Warbler!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Quinn and Kurt had been friends since they were kids, which gave her a first hand view of watching his life fall apart. 
And now there's a boy in a blazer who might be just what Kurt needs...





	

Quinn and Kurt had been friends since they were kids, which gave her a first hand view of watching his life fall apart. It started where they were 8 really, after his Mum died and he stopped crying and looking like glass, pretty but fragile. Exactly a month after the tears stopped, the troublemaking started. Kurt had climbed through her window, grabbed her hand and declared they were going to save a tree.

Quinn didn't protest. Even nod she regretted it. Maybe she should have forced him to sit down and talk about his feelings or slapped some sense into him. 

But she didn't. She raced him to the tree. 

Since then Kurt had got into countless amounts of trouble, added pink streaks in his hair, pierced his lip and joined the skanks. The skanks were a group that hid under the bleachers and stayed both invisible and feared. After being bullied so bad he had to transfer and was put in hospital twice Quinn didnt blame him for wanting what  the skanks could give him.

They were still best friends, Kurt still broke into her bedroom through the window and took her on adventures. Or more often coffee trips to the Lima Bean because, "I don't care how white we are I'm not stepping one foot into Starbucks."

Coffee trip either meant Kurt was upset or they were going to talk.

"I'm gay." he had confessed the first time he drove her there. 

Quinn had simply looked at her best friend, who had a rare vulnerable look in his eyes and smiled. No words needed, just an accepting smile in a less than accepting place. 

\---

"Trouble or talk?" Quinn asked, hearing the heavy thud of Kurt converses against her floor.

"Trouble, like a ton of it." Quinn tucked her hairbrush in her bag and followed him wordlessly.

"My Dads engaged." Kurt told her 20 minutes into the drive.

"How does that put you trouble?"

"I don't want to go to the wedding. Hes mad." Kurt parked, hazardly as usual and opened the door, then slammed it shut. Kurt was upset, the few rare times he fought with his dad made him like this.

"Caffeine?" Quinn asked. She knew Kurt well enough to know he wouldn't give here more information till he felt ready to.  

"God yes." 

"It's dumb. I don't want him to get remarried cause I'm afraid he'll love Carole more than my mum." Kurt glared at the table like it personally caused all seventeen years of his suffering. 

"He won't. Maybe they'll be together longer but that doesn't mean he'll love her more." Quinn gave him a smile before contuining. "And he won't love you any less because of Finn." 

"I don't know what your talking about." Which was Kurt for too many feelings.

Quinn shook her head and smiled. Her friends stubborn attitude was amusing. He took after Burt that way. 

"He won't." Quinn told Kurt, watching him fight the smile. 

"I know." He whispered. 

\---

"There's a prep school boy staring at us." 

"Us? Don't flatter yourself Monroe." Monroe being Quinn's new nickname due to cutting her blonde hair shoulder length. Nicknames aside, Kurt was right, Quinn noted. The boy, and he looked like just a boy, in his too big uniform with curly hair that needed taming, was defiantly staring at Kurt. And not 'oh shit I'm about to be beaten stare' or checking him out (which happened a lot) like usual. It was a 'there you are, I've been looking for you forever' look. Quinn found it endearing. 

"I think he's trying to burn a hole into your soul." Quinn added in a teasing tone. 

"Ha." Kurt replied flatly. He subtly turned and caught the eye of the blazered guy and paled. 

"You okay?" Quinn asked, her voice seemed to bring Kurt to life because he regained some colour and stood up. 

"We're leaving."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later." Which properly meant never. 

"Why?" Quinn repeated, crossing her arms and shooting him with a questioning look.

"We are leaving now Quinn-Lucy." Giving this was a rare time when her full name was used, Quinn followed him out, knowing he was serious. The third 'why' left unsaid on her tip of her tongue. 

\---

"His name is Blaine, for a short period I was in love with him, and then he ran away and stomped on my heart." Quinn looked at Kurt surprised by him talking. So much for never. 

"You were in love with him?" Quinn asked, starting with the most confusing point. How would Kurt know him? And never mention him?

"Western Westerville high. We were in art together. He was cute. I was sixteen." Kurt explained in the same dead tone of voice he'd stated the first bombshell with. "He was in love with me too. He never told me though." Kurt added as if it made everything simpler. 

"You said he ran-"

"I'm not saying anything else." Kurt cut her off with. "Don't expect me too." 

Quinn didn't ask anymore questions. Not to her friend anyway. She knew a better place to find answers. 

\---

"Ya here to see Kurt?" Burt asked in his gruff voice. 

"I'm here to see you." Quinn answered. "Do you know of someone called Blaine who Kurt went to his old school with?"

Burt took a seat. Quinn copied him. "What I'm about to tell you is private. And Kurt can't know I told you."

"Never." Quinn promised. 

"Kurt came home one day, happiest I've ever seen him. Told me he was going to a dance with a boy and if I had problem he'd pack a bag." Burt paused, smiling fondly. "And I told him I didn't."

Quinn already knew that. She had offered him her a place in her house that had never been taken. He'd simply said Burt was okay bad he felt happier than he had all year. 

"Time the dance came around Kurt came home with a little runt he introduced as Blaine. Small kid, barely sixteen, wild hair. Looked at Kurt like he'd hung the moon." Burt chuckled, the fond smile reappearing. "Then they went to the dance and it all went wrong." Burt's expression went more serious, Quinn knew why. Kinda, she knew Kurt ended up on a hospital bed. 

"How?" Quinn asked. 

"Bunch of senior hockey players cornered them. They didn't stand a chance. Beat so bad they were both in hospital."

Quinn thought back to the first visit. Kurt's hair was in bangs instead of a quiff, he looked young, she'd cried. But there hadn't been a second boy... Had there? 

"Kurt said Blaine ran away." Quinn said thoughtfully. "Do you know anything about that?"

"His parents we're the type with too much money and not enough time for their kid." Burt gave Quinn a sympathetic look. Her own parents weren't that different. "Sent him to a boarding school as soon as he got out. They got goodbye though. Kurt cried."

"Poor kid." Quinn muttered. That's all Kurt was, a kid. Young and scared and abounded by someone he loved. Sometimes Quinn forgot just because he acted mature Kurt wasn't any older or wiser than her. 

"What's brought on the questions?" Burt asked. 

"We saw Blaine. Kurt said he used to love him before he ran away." Quinn explained. 

"I'm guessing he didn't say much more."

"Not really."

Burt wrote on some paper and passed it to Quinn. "It's the address. Go meddle."

\---

Quinn's house was the one that looks too nice for the street. Blaine's was like that, but on a street of equally nice houses. Quinn didn't know whether to feel out of place or not. 

The door wasn't answered by Blaine but a man in his mid twenties with a cheesy smile. 

"What do you want suger?" He asked in a smooth voice. 

"Is Blaine here?" Quinn asked. 

"You sure you won't rather see me?" The man asked. Quinn rolled her eyes, this man had a bigger ego than Rachel berry - which was saying something. 

"I'm sure." Quinn replied. The man opened his mouth to say something, but Quinn interrupted him, "I'm seventeen."

"Doesn't bother me if-"

"Coop!" A voice interrupted. Blaine appeared behind the flirtatious man. He was out of his uniform but still dressed nicely. 

"She's here to see you." 'Coop' (god knows what kind of nickname that was) said.  

"Do I know you?" Blaine asked in confusion. 

"No. But I know Kurt." A flash of regonisation crossed Blaine. He was probably thinking of seeing the two of them in the Lima Bean. 

"Come in."

\---

"Quinn Fabray."

"I'm bl-"

"Blaine." Quinn finished. "can we talk?"

"Sure, want to go upstairs." Watching Blaine's brother out the corner of her eye Quinn nodded. 

"What happened between the two of you?" Quinn asked, sitting on one of Blaine's chairs. 

"We were friends for a while."

"Art class right?" Quinn interjected. 

A smile tossed against Blaine's lips. "Yeah art." Frowning he asked, "how do you know that?"

"Kurt told me... Well not a lot actually. Just that you were friends in art and went to a dance. His dad gave me the address." Quinn smiled at Blaine. "You ran away? At least according to him...." She prompted. 

"He tried to save me during the attack. It was noble." Quinn nodded, excited for answers. "They ran off when my brother showed up to pick me up." A troubled expression crossed the boys face and he hugged his legs close to his body.

"Blaine?" 

"I'm good." He assured, flashing Quinn a weak smile. "After my parents wanted answers. I told them about the bullying in school and well... they were worried." Quinn nodded, it was bad enough going through having her friend hurt, she couldn't imagine having her child in the same position. "They pulled me out of school when I was still recovering."

"So you didn't run away? Your parents just transferred you?" Quinn asked. 

"I ran Quinn. I don't regret it, I just wish I could have taken Kurt with me." Blaine looked upset his hazel eyes filled with guilt. 

"I think Kurt would have liked that too."

\---

Window climbing was not Quinn's forte, but she hadn't got back from Blaine's till eleven and talking to Kurt was urgent. Based off the music blasting from his room, he was awake. 

"Kurt!"

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, helping her inti his room. In his oversized jumper and bottoms, with his brown and pink hair unstyled Kurt looked more real than he had for a long time. Quinn was glad, she could use genuine Kurt right now. 

"I talked to Blaine." Quinn confessed, getting straight to the point. 

"What?" Kurt asked in surprise. "Why?"

"You used to be in love with him. And if I'm not wrong, you I don't know - snapped - around the time Blaine left. You never tell me anything." Quinn took a deep breath after yelling. She hadn't meant to but she was Kurt's best friend, she shouldn't have to snoop for answers.  

She expected Kurt to get mad, to scream or lash out. What he did was cry. 

Quinn hadn't seen Kurt cry since mother days when they were ten. It was surprising to see and Quinn felt guilt wash over her. 

"Your right. I snapped. It's just I-" Kurt sobbed harder, wrapping his arms around himself in a similar way that Blaine had earlier. Quinn sat next to Kurt, wrapping him into a hug. "Everyone I care about ends up leaving me. My dad's getting a new family, my mums not even alive and you have these dreams of going to Yale and I'm scared I'm going to lose you when I do." 

"Kurt..." Quinn said softly. "Your not going to lose me."

"Not yet. I thought that about Blaine but he's gone. He left me and I was too proud to admit he was special to me and now he'll never know." Kurt stopped sobbing but tears were still rolling down his cheeks. It was obvious he haven't let his emotions out for a while. 

"When I went to see Blaine I got on well with him. He gave me his number. I could arrange you too to met up." Quinn suggested. Kurt's tear filled eyes lit up. He uttered a single word that showed more emotion than Kurt had ever shown. 

"Please."

\---

"I'm a little nervous." Kurt admitted. Quinn could tell he wanted to make a good impression on Blaine. Kurt had tucked his hair under a black cap to hide the pink streak and worn his newest jeans. 

"It'll be okay. Your just talking to Blaine. Your going to get him back." 

"He was never mine in the first place." Kurt pointed out. "We went on one date that ended up in an attack." Kurt gripped the steering wheel tighter at the mention of the attack. 

"Kurt, he'll love you. He did before." Quinn reminded him. 

"I lied. I'm very nervous." Kurt said, hesitating outside the shop. 

"That's cute."

"Shut up Monroe."

"Kurt's got a crush. Kurt's got a crush." Quinn sang. 

"Shut up." Kurt repeated, sounding more amused than anything else. 

"Sorry." Kurt took a deep breath and walked into the coffee shop. He must really like Blaine Quinn noted. 

Kurt tapped his foot, looking up every time the door rang. When Blaine finally arrived Kurt nervous smile turned to an excited one as he spotted the preppy boy. Like Kurt, Blaine hd dressed up well, wearing a red shirt, white jumper with his hair carefully styled. 

"Hey." He greeted shyly, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt. 

"You two want to talk by yourself?" Quinn asked, already feeling like a third wheel after one word. 

"You don't mind?" Blaine asked, looking guilty. He flicked his eyes to Quinn before returning his gaze to her best friend. 

"Nope." Quinn sat in the corner watching the boys coyly flirt with each other. 

Maybe Kurt had fallen apart. But now Quinn knew he was going to pull himself together. And Blaine would be the glue that kept him that way.


End file.
